Time heals all wounds, and makes so many more
by Catzy Karatina
Summary: Rini has been dating Peru ever since Pegasus disappeared. When Peru cheats with Hotaru, Rini calls on Pegasus who has a little problem...
1. The globe's temptation

The globe sat on her desk, tempting her, almost as though it was trying to make her break from what she knew. She refused to do that Peru, but desperately she wanted to be with her beloved. She hated being trapped between the person who spoke for her and the person she truly loved. It was at that thought that the phone rang.

Chibi-usa paced slowly to answer it. It was Peru's hotel room. At first, she thought she'd ignore it and say she'd gone out, but instead, she answered. To her surprise, it was not Peru, but her best friend, Hotaru.

"Rini, I had to tell you, I'm so sorry, please forgive me, us…" This continued for some time, but she didn't particularly care. Finally she asked, "What is this about?" The thought of Hotaru being in Peru's hotel room didn't disturb her in slightest, not only did she not really love Peru, but Hotaru worked at the hotel.

"When I was working, I saw Peru, and something happened. I'm so sorry, well, you know, the heart wants what the heart wants…" Again, this continued, until she heard the door swing open. Chibi-usa set the phone down and walked over to face Peru. He told her everything he and Hotaru had done the night before. He told her he was breaking it off because he truly loved Hotaru. Normally, this would break her heart, but for some reason, it didn't bother her at all. She bid Peru goodbye and returned to Hotaru on the phone.

"I'm glad you've found someone, I hope you too are happy. I'll talk to you later." She said quickly, making Hotaru feel horrible. In truth, it didn't bother her, she wasn't being the slightest bit sarcastic, the thought of Hotaru and Peru happy soothed her every problem. Even better, it was a new day. She raced to her globe and called his name.

Everything seemed to be healed in the simple word. She was so happy to call that name. The only question was would he be happy to hear it? It had been years; she'd been a child back then. Still, the globe began to glow and she felt herself leaving her bedroom.

"Pegasus…"


	2. If only it was all a bad dream

The place she found herself in was beautiful. There were colors everywhere and it looked like the world inside a rainbow. She was in the dream world. Suddenly she heard laughter. It was Pegasus and she couldn't wait to see him. She ran to the sound of his voice, eager to jump into his arms. "Pegasus!" She screamed.

His laughter stopped immediately. "Rini?" He called, breathless. He chased the sound of her voice to a clearing where she'd lost her breath. The moment she saw him, she raced over and jumped into his arms. He held her tight. "If I'm dreaming, don't let me wake up." He whispered. They kissed and Rini felt like the moment couldn't be any better.

"I've missed you so much, I'm so glad you waited…" She whispered.

Pegasus looked at her with guilt. Her eyes widened. "I'm sorry, you were gone so long. I had to find someone." He sighed. "I knew no one would ever replace you, so if I could never be happy, I figured I might as well make someone else. I should've waited, but I didn't think you'd ever come back." He said, walking away, a pained look in his eyes.

Rini couldn't believe her ears. Anger washed over her. "Who?" She demanded. He looked away sheepishly. A girl suddenly approached them. She was almost gothic in a way, wearing all black, but very cute. "Hi, I'm Rhea." She said sweetly, extending her hand to Rini. Chibi-usa cringed as she shook it.

They walked off in silence to the Amazon Trio. After sitting around in a disconcerting silence, Chibi-usa had to say something. "So, how did you end up here, Rhea?" She asked quickly. The little girl grinned up at her. Rini couldn't help but find her familiar. She had long, wavy black hair with lavender streaks here and there. The girl seemed unhealthy and weak, in a way. She was also very quiet.

The girl blushed at the sudden attention. "Well, something happened a few years ago that shouldn't have, and when I should've been born, I wasn't, so I ended up here." She said quickly, still blushing brightly. Rini was a little confused. Who was this girl? "Are you a sailor scout? I would be one, but I'm kinda flawed in that area."

Rini jumped at that, the girl was a scout? "What planet?" She asked, now curious. The girl held up a little pen that extended into a glaive. She swung it around her head and her peasant-like clothes disappeared to reveal a purple and white fuku. A tiara appeared over her forehead covering a little 'h' with a purple stone. The girl was Neo Sailor Saturn.

She bowed her head to Rini with a smile. I would be Hotaru's daughter, but I was never born, she's dreamed about me ever since her friend Rini told her about this boy she'd met. Unfortunately, Rini ended up falling for this boy and he liked her back, so I ended up here." She said, dismally.

Rini was shocked. She should've called on Pegasus long ago. "Anyway, I'm happy, because here I can fall in love. If I were born on earth, I never would have met Pegasus. Unfortunately, I also can never be the sailor scout I'm meant to become. I'm one of the outer scouts, along with Sailors Neptune, Uranus and Pluto. The Amazon Trio are the Sailor Stars. It's amazing what you learn when you're not on earth." She said.

Rini couldn't help but be surprised. She had never thought about the outer scout's children. Of course, the inner scouts ended up giving birth to the Amazon Quartet.

Setsuna would be stunned when she found out Charon was Sailor Pluto. Haruka had always dreaded the thought that Sora would become Sailor Uranus. Michiru welcomed the thought of Ame would be something speacial and worked to nurture it in her. Still, none of them had ever shown any signs of power. Perhaps it was the fact that Rhea was not in their lives.

"Pegasus and I are getting married at the next full moon, I can't wait." Rhea said, interrupting Rini's thoughts. Rini choked on the glass of wine she had at her lips.

"What???" She screamed, making everyone look at her funny. Pegasus raced over to her and gave her a guilty look. He forced a smile at Rhea. She didn't seem to notice Rini's protest and just stared sweetly. Rini could feel tears falling from her eyes, so she ran away, as fast as she could. Pegasus chased after her, forgetting Rhea entirely. Rhea just sighed. It didn't seem to bother her in the least.


	3. Making things right can feel so wrong

He chased her deep into the woods, into a clearing where she was sobbing softly beside the lake. He ran up behind and though she pulled away, he kept holding her. She screamed at him to leave, but he couldn't. He held her as close as he could until her sobbing stopped. She was still crying when he kissed her soft lips. "Why? Why couldn't you wait?" She kept asking.

He sighed. "You have no idea how much I wish I had. Rhea was so alone; I had to comfort her somehow. The truth is, I didn't think you'd ever leave Peru. I figured that if we were both alone, we might as well be alone together." He said, standing up to let her sob. He'd missed her every day since she left and now she was trying to blame him for her mistake. He couldn't lash out at her, but with all his heart, he wanted to. He wanted her to know the pain she'd put him through.

A part of the dream world darkened and he felt anger welling up inside him. It was an emotion new to him, but he allowed him this time. "You left me after I saved your mother's life, then you cheated on me with some candy pixie and now you blame me for this?" He demanded. She stared at him in shock. He'd never raised his voice to her before. Still, she knew he was right. She turned away, disgusted at herself.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again! I couldn't find you in my dreams no matter how much I searched for you! Where were you?" She cried.

He stared at her for a moment. "I was recovering. Do you think that energy that I gave Sailor Moon was easy to give?" He asked. She cried harder, the sobs now shaking her body.

"I was lonely! I needed someone after I couldn't find you! I was desperate!" She screamed. The dream world was slowly fading to a dark ebony sky. "Oh Pegasus, what are we going to do?" She asked, cuddling close to him.

"I don't know, but I refuse to hurt Rhea. We'll have to find a way out of this. Love always prevails over everything. Things will be alright." He whispered in her ear. He seemed so sure of himself but in truth, he doubted every word coming from his mouth. It seemed to please Rini enough, she was calmer now, and had finally stopped crying. "Rini, I love you."

A gasp directed their attention to the entrance to the clearing, where Rhea stood, every part of her looking like a deer in headlights. She raced off in the opposite direction, to another pool were she had to stop and think. She looked into the water, letting her tears ripple on the surface. In the ripples, she saw a face, but it made no never mind to her, until the face became a body, which sat upon the water.

"What's wrong?" It asked.

"My fiancé is in love with someone else." She replied, letting her miseries spill into the water. He held her chin up and kissed her forehead.

"If your fiancé' is in love with someone else, let him be with her. Its proof he's not right for you. Someone else is, let them take you off your feet." He whispered.

She felt herself floating, being lifted by this strange voice. Pegasus called after her, with Rini by his side. She felt her feet touch the ground. "It's okay. I understand." Rhea said quickly, curtsying to them.

"This isn't right, Rhea, I'll marry you, I promised you that, and I'll keep my word." He told her, extending his hand. She took it.

"If you wish." She said, sweetly. "Rini?"

"I'm okay with it, he promised and it was my mistake, I can deal with it." She said, smiling. "Besides, I couldn't do that to you."

Rhea nodded and the sun began to set. A full moon appeared over them. Rhea nodded again and walked off to the temple. She wore a full, lavender gown with black accents. Pegasus was clad in white, as per tradition.

Rini felt sick as she watched the precession, but she knew this was for the best. She kept telling herself to breathe. "If anyone has any objection to why these two should not be wed…" The minister said.

Rini bit her tongue. She clamped down as hard as she could until she wanted to cry. She couldn't do this to poor Rhea.

"Wait!" Apparently, she wouldn't need to do anything.


	4. Neo Sailors Saturn!

There was a loud crash into the temple and a woman about Rini's age stood there, flanked by six others. The woman in the middle wore a purple, midriff-revealing fuku and held a staff that looked like a key with a heart on top. She had short, green hair pulled into a ponytail at the back of her head. "Charon???" Rini exclaimed.

The girl to her left had hair like Naru's, only that it was a bright teal with streaks of black. Her fuku was exactly like Charon's, only teal. Rini recognized her as Michiru's daughter, Ame. The girl on Charon's right had long blonde hair that was pulled into a braid. Her fuku was black and brown. There was no mistaking that she was Haruka's daughter, Sora.

The other four Rini could recognize anywhere, the Amazon Quartet. Hotaru and Pereru jumped down in front of them. "Rini, we've been worried sick. We knew something was wrong when you didn't wake up. You've been asleep for two days, so I figured I'd find you here." Hotaru smiled weakly.

Charon stepped up. "We didn't think much of it at first, knowing that you were here with Pegasus, but stars started going out all over the place. That's when I found out I had the same powers as mother and we ventured to the future together where Sailor Cosmos was becoming a dream."

Rini thought about this for a moment before turning back to Rhea. The girl was surrounded in a purple light, and staring at Hotaru. Rini couldn't help but smile at the thought that Rhea could finally see her mother. Just then, the world turned black and Rhea was taken away. Rini screamed and chased after her. "Moon Prism Power!" She yelled, suiting up.

Sailor Vesta jumped up and shot the black figure taking Rhea away. A figure in flowing robes fell to the ground. The inner scouts gasped at the sight of Queen Nehellenia glaring up at them. "I waited years trying to destroy you! All I had to do was give the world nightmares long enough for the little moon brat to forget about Pegasus. I even prevented the birth of Sailor Saturn." She yelled.

They all gasped at this, staring at Rhea. "It doesn't matter, she's the only one powerful enough to stop me, and she doesn't even exist but in a dream." Nehellenia snapped.

Hotaru's glare deepened. If looks could kill, Nehellenia would be writhing in pain. Rhea glared as well, though knowing that as only a dream world being, she could do nothing. Hotaru raced over to Rhea and upon instinct, held her hands together. "Double, Saturn Crisis Make up!" They both cried.

After a few moments in transformation, they both stood, Hotaru in her usual fuku and Rhea in a similar one to the rest of her generation's outer scouts. Hotaru had her glaive and Rhea held a scythe.

Nehellenia groaned, trying to get away, but Rhea was too fast. She darted before her, allowing Sailor Moon to shoot her directly in the chest with her tiara. Every scout began attacking her. Sailors Juno and Uranus attacked her with their strongest. Sailor Ceres wrapped her in a chain of hearts and Sailor Pallas put her into a fog that Sailor Neptune turned to ice. Hotaru and Rhea were now ready. "Saturn Silencing!" They both cried, holding the glaive and scythe together and shooting a dark ribbon of purple to Nehellenia.

When all was back to normal, Hotaru and Rhea looked completely exhausted. Charon walked up to them and knelt low. "Charon, shouldn't you be protecting the barrier of time?" Rini asked.

"I noticed you didn't really do anything in battle, what were you saving your energy for?" Pegasus asked. Charon smiled mischievously.

"You know this is not how things should be. I'm just glad I get to do this, I never get to." She grinned. "Anything you wish to say to one another should be done now. You will remember nothing after this." The ever-serious Charon said.

Pegasus looked deep into Rini's eyes. "Looks like this really was just a bad dream. I can't wait to wake up." He said, kissing her soft lips.

"Chronos! Stop and return!" Charon said, driving the staff into the ground and making the garnet orb light.

A brilliant flash blinded them and everything seemed to disappear…

Whew! Only one chappie left, I'll try to update asap! 


	5. All a bad dream

Everything seemed so bright and warm. It wasn't like the uncomfortable summer sultry heat, but like curling up before a fireplace on a snowy day. Rini didn't want to open her eyes. The events of the previous night seemed too much like a dream. She would hate to wake up and realize that it was all just a dream. She refused. At last, she decided she was being lazy and even if she awoke to see Pereru, she had to awaken. She didn't see Pereru at all; she awoke to stare into Pegasus's eyes. "Good Morning, love." He said sweetly, kissing her forehead.

"What happened? Where's Rhea?" She asked, completely lost. Pegasus and her were alone. It was then that she realized it, after Charon had interrupted the wedding, she'd turned back time. Rhea wasn't in the dream world.

"Who's Rhea? And what was Hotaru calling you for so late last night?" He asked. "Are her and Pereru finally over their honeymoon?"

Rini nearly choked. Honeymoon?

"Remember ours?" He asked in a naughty voice, pulling her close and kissing her passionately. Rini's mind clouded. She began to remember things that she'd dreamt about every night with Pereru. They had really happened? She was stunned, desperately needing proof. Pegasus held up his left hand and covered her left. Their rings clinked together.

Rini gasped at the sight of the ring. It was a heart-cut, pink, diamond ring set in gold. His was platinum with a crescent moon around the kanji for dream. When all this had settled in, they kissed. It was a perfect kiss, better than any Rini had ever had before. One thing led to another and Pegasus certainly reminded her of their honeymoon…

Too bad a loud ring interrupted it.

Rini jumped up to answer it and heard Hotaru's frantic voice on the other end. She hadn't spoken to her in a full year, as per Hotaru's honeymoon. "Pereru! Hand me the phone!" She squealed. Rini heard her ex boyfriend playfully holding the receiver away from Hotaru. She remembered that all too well, how it annoyed her to no end, but Hotaru seemed to enjoy it.

"Rini, everything's great! Pereru told you last night, right?" She asked. That's when that little memory flooded her mind. It wasn't Hotaru that had called; it was Pereru. He'd called from the waiting room of Tokyo's hospital. "It's a girl! I'm debating between two names though." Hotaru said in an exited voice.

Rini smiled on the other end. "Rhea…"

Hotaru gasped on the other end. "Perfect, I hadn't even thought about that. Want to meet her?" Rini said yes and her and Pegasus appeared in Tokyo. It was Hotaru's baby shower, and all the other scouts were there.

She recognized all the inner and outer scouts, including their children. Vesu Vesu, Palla Palla, Jun Jun and Cere Cere were still normal kids. Sora and Ame were sitting together in front of Haruka and Michiru and Charon sat at the back of the room with a light smile on her face. Hotaru and Pereru entered the room with a baby Rhea and all the younger scouts gasped. Their plantary symbols appeared on their foreheads all at once.

The day's festivities carried on as planned until Rini began to feel terribly sick. "Elios, something's wrong!" She whispered, trying not to ruin Hotaru's day. Charon walked over with a Mona Lisa smile.

"Looks like Nehellenia couldn't stop Sailor Cosmos…"

Okay, finally an Author's note! I was too busy typing the story to write one before. Anywayz, I guess I've answered all the questions from the reviews in this chapter, but if I haven't, just tell me. My first multi-chapter story is finally finished, thanks to BlackWaltz for explaining how to upload. Thanks to all my reviewers!


End file.
